


Heartbeats Are Strange

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George listens to Paul's heartbeat.





	Heartbeats Are Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

Halfway through a long day at the studio, the group finally got a break. Paul took the opportunity to sit on the floor, lean against the wall, and _rest_. He let his eyes flutter shut and just focused on his breathing while the others fiddled around with their instruments and teased each other.

As he fell deeper into relaxation, he let his body slide down the wall until he was lying down. The surface of the floor was hard and cold, but Paul didn’t mind too much at the moment—although he would probably mind later when his back inevitably became sore.

Paul was about to drift off to sleep when he felt a warm pressure against his chest. He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes. “George?” he asked when he recognized the back of the head that was resting on him. “What are you doing?”

“Same thing you’re doing—taking a break.”

“_Here?_”

“The floor’s too hard.”

Paul huffed. _Well, you don’t see _me_ complaining about it_, he thought, feeling the sudden urge to shove George’s head off of him so he could _really_ see how hard the floor was. But before he could act, George muttered something else.

“What?” Paul asked, unable to make out George’s words.

“I said, I can hear your heartbeat.”

That caught Paul off guard. It was a very strange thing to say…but, at the same time, it was a very _George_ thing to say. Paul didn’t know how to respond, so in the end he just let out a quiet, “Hm.”

“Heartbeats are strange things, aren’t they?” George continued. “It’s the sound of life, but you hardly ever hear it. But that small little thumping sound is what keeps us all going. Very strange, to think that something as wonderful as life could be reduced to something as insignificant as that.”

George shifted his weight to rest his hand on the other side of Paul’s chest. “I guess each individual life _is_ insignificant, in the grand scheme of things. But it’s also the most significant thing in the world.” He paused to laugh, and the vibrations shook Paul’s chest. “That made more sense in my head. Maybe heartbeats don’t make much sense, either. Why is yours getting faster?”

It took a few seconds before Paul realized that George had stopped talking. “W-what?”

“Your heartbeat,” George said, tapping his thumb on Paul’s chest. “It’s getting faster.”

“Oh,” Paul said while he fought to keep his breathing steady as George scooted his head around to find the best position for listening. “Well, you know,” Paul whispered, “it’s like you said—heartbeats are strange.”

George nodded, and his hair tickled Paul’s chin. “Humans are strange, too,” George said.

Letting out a breathy laugh, Paul rested his hand in George’s hair in a sudden burst of courage. “Do you think _I’m_ strange, George?”

Tilting his head into Paul’s touch, George spoke. “Extremely.” Paul was about to yell at him when George added, “But I’m strange, too.”

Paul kept combing his fingers through George’s hair as they lay in silence.

“I like strange things,” George said finally, wrapping his arm around Paul’s torso.

Sighing deeply, Paul let himself fully relax under George’s weight as he felt himself slipping back toward sleep.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: listening to heartbeat 
> 
> A gift for a lovely friend who's been having a lot of mcharrison feels lately <3 enjoy your burger, my dear :P


End file.
